For All of Time
by Sefie Lynne tilmitt
Summary: Sora's found comatose in another world called only 'The Darkness',and a girl and a boy discover him and meet up with Kairi later. She's determined to do the only thing she can to save him:find Ansem's son,and to do that there are much deeper involvement


            Kairi flexed her fingers, looking at the wall of the secret place and the rock laying at her feet. She sat cross legged in the Secret place, tears filling her eyes and staring at the paupu fruit that Sora had drawn coming to her. She had sketched one going to him, too. How could she not have known? Kairi stood up, tucking her hair behind her ears, and walked to the beach, her shoes off. The surf washed around her ankles, cool and reassuring. It had always been there, the whole time she was at Destiny Island.  So had Sora, and so had Riku. But now they were gone.

            If only she knew where they were, she would do all in her power to bring them back. She fingered the necklace of thalassa shells she made so long ago when they were all about to set sail. Things seemed so perfect then. But then again, she had thought they would all be together forever; especially her and Sora. Someone grabbed her wrist, and she shrieked, pulled away.

"Calm down." Said a girl impatiently. She was short with elf-like ears and almond shaped green eyes, and her blonde hair was tucked into a bun. She wore a green and black tunic, and a long wooden pole was slung over her back.

"Who're you?"

"I," she said, smiling sly, "Am the answer to your problems. Oh, yeah, and the one who's going to save your dearest Riku's hind end. The name's Remy!"

"I'm—"

"Geeze, I know who you are! I found Sora unconscious in The Darkness, filtered his mind to see if he was friend or foe, and decided that if he was so desperate to find you, then, well, -I'd- come get you myself! Goodness," she added happily, "That guy is so cute. To bad I haven't got to meet him yet. What's he like?"

"What do you mean you haven't got to meet him yet? Is he okay? What's The Darkness?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kid! I haven't got to meet him yet cause he's… sorta… er… how do I put this nicely… not responding. Well, basically someone somewhere figured out how to suck the life out of him.  So for now he's just an empty shell."

Kairi was horrified. "Who could have done that?!"

"Hey, not finished yet! I'm not finished yet! The Darkness is an Eternal Realm, where the abyss can only be lifted by Ansem's son and—"

"What?! Ansem has a son?!"

"Will you **please** let me finish?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"In -any- case," sighed Remy impatiently, "And no one knows who that is, so it's a doomed land. But I think I might be able to bring my Sora back if I bring someone he recognizes. So here I am to get you."

"Wait, -your- Sora?" Kairi blinked.

"Yeah. I have to admit, I'm quite smitten with him."

"Pfft."

"What was that disapproving noise for? From his memories –you- seem quite as infatuated as I am! Besides, how could perfect little Kairi be jealous?"

"Let's just go." Said Kairi shortly.

"Suit yourself."

Kairi yelped as there was a strong jerk and she was in an undersized ship. It was a gummi ship built way to small; there was barely room for four people to move freely. Inside was a boy about a foot taller than Kairi. He had spiky black hair, big kiddish blue eyes, and an evil smile. He wore a long black trench coat that reached the floor and a blue uniform under that. He also had strange markings on his face, blue and black, under his eyes and on his forehead.

"Ready guys?" he smirked, then blinked. "And who may this lovely young lady be?"

"This is Kairi, Sora's friend."

"Ah. My name is Joey. It's a pleasure to meetcha Miss Kairi." He beamed.

"You too." Kairi shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry. It's a little cramped." Smiled Joey apologetically, "It's made just for Remy. But **I**," he announced proudly, "Am her pilot. She can't fly this thing to save her life."

Remy dug her elbow into his ribs, which shut him up and made his eyes water.

"Let's hit it!"

Suddenly there was a lurch and Remy and Kairi, not sitting down, were thrown forward. With a fluid movement Joey caught a blushing Remy in his arms, and with his other hand grabbed Kairi by the arm to stop her from falling. Joey released Kairi once she got her balance.

"You can let me go now." Muttered Remy.

"Oh. Sorry."

Joey smiled cheerfully, but didn't let go. So Remy remained sitting on his lap, muttering, and Kairi sat on a makeshift chair, a purple silk cushion that Remy usually used. She looked around and fiddled with a little rectangular silver plate, only an inch thick and about six inches wide and four inches tall. Kairi jumped as the screen came to life. It showed Sora, his breathing heavy, his eyes closed. He was lying on a white bed, his face blank of any expression. Kairi stared at it, surprised. She brushed the surface of the screen with the tips of her fingers, sending multicolored ripples across the surface if Sora's image, distorting it.

"He's wonderful, ne?" said Remy without looking back, as if she had a third eye in the back of her head.

"Yeah." Whispered Kairi.

"Be careful what you say; the connection is two-way, and I'd guess, even though he's comatose, that he can hear us."

"Oh."

"I'll shut up and let you talk to him. It must have been hard to have to have been away from him for so long." Said Remy softly, and Kairi was grateful.

"Sora?"

Kairi stared at him, looking for any sign of movement. No such luck.

"Sora, I'm sorry I let go. Please wake up. Please?"

There was a slight movement, maybe a changing in his breathing pattern, but then it faded. There was a loud screech and Kairi dropped the machine, jumping to her feet.

"Duck, and hold on to something!" yelled Joey, pushing Remy to the floor, and Kairi dropped to her knees again.

There was a bursting and metal flew everywhere. Joey bolted in front of Remy, pulling out a handgun and pointing it at something Kairi couldn't see. But Joey crumpled to the floor. There was a guy all in black; black mask, long black hair, black uniform and a black sword. He, too, held a gun. Kairi watched Remy stand up, furious.

"What the heck did you do that for?!" she shrieked, pointing to Joey, her hands shaking with anger.

She pulled out her pole, surrouded by a lavender aura, and slammed the pole into the boy, who yelped. Kairi felt the voice was vaguely familiar. The boy slammed the gun into her head, and then turned to Kairi. He seemed to be struggling, as if half of him wanted to hit her but half of him didn't. Kairi took advantage of this to grab Joey's gun in one hand and Remy's pole in the other to defend herself. Finally the boy hit her, then jumped out of the hole he'd blasted in the ship. Her vision blurred and she fell to the floor.


End file.
